The Deal From Hell
by starzee
Summary: Damon makes a deal with Klaus to save Alaric and Stefan.


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is probably a one shot. I _might_ do one more chapter set at a later date. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Deal From Hell<p>

* * *

><p>Damon woke up groggily. He seriously <em>hated<em> vervain. He spent over a century never getting vervained then he moves to this crappy town and he's vervained on a regular basis. It's so typical. His eyes fluttered open and he registered that he was tied to a rather large and bulky wooden chair. He moved his head up and across from him were two similar chairs. Stefan was tied up on one of them and Ric was tied up on the other. He felt panic overtake him because... who the hell was going to rescue Stefan and Ric if _he_ was tied down too?

"Fuck." He hissed as he realised how dire the situation was. Ric and Stefan were staring at him. Damon was really proud of Ric because his heartbeat was fine. He wasn't afraid.

"So you are finally awake." He heard the familiar drawl from behind him. He didn't turn to look. He hated the hybrid. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Nothing to say?" He quipped as he casually walked past and walked over to stand behind Stefan.

"I think you'll find your statement required no answer, because yes, Klaus... obviously, I am now awake." Damon said and Klaus' jaw clenched. Damon _knew_ the hybrid was just _dying_ to kill him so taunting him was highly amusing. Ric and Stefan shot him a glare to shut up which he ignored as usual.

"You have gotten on my last nerve, vampire." Klaus pointed to him.

"Boo hoo." Damon mock pouted and Klaus eyes widened with fury. "What are we all _doing_ here? It's kind of a sausage fest." He said and Ric bit his lip trying not to laugh at that.

"Well, _because_ you have gotten on my last nerve, I decided to bring you down here and teach you a lesson." Klaus said and Damon chuckled. "What on earth is so funny?" Klaus said annoyed.

"_You_ are going to teach _me_ a lesson." He laughed. "You're highly amusing, _sweetheart_." Damon drawled and it took everything Klaus had not to kill him in that moment.

"Damon. Stop it." Stefan hissed at him and Damon smirked.

"You might want to listen to your brother." Klaus glared at him.

"Or what? You'll _glare_ at me to death?" Damon asked amused.

"No... I'll disregard my promise to your brother and rip your head off." Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"Go ahead." Damon said amused.

"What?" Klaus asked sceptically.

"Rip my head off." Damon encouraged him and Klaus looked at him confused.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Klaus asked and Damon shrugged unconcerned.

"Not particularly but I don't really give a rat's ass if I do. At least I won't have to put up with you anymore." Damon smirked. Alaric looked at Damon stunned that he would say that to Klaus of all people.

"_Anyway_." Klaus said annoyed. "The _lesson_ is what happens when you piss me off. Which you have. Countless times." He said and Damon chuckled. "So, I am going to kill one of them." Klaus said pointing between Stefan and Alaric and Damon sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Why?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because then perhaps you will learn to _shut up_ and stop irritating me." Klaus warned.

"That's highly unlikely." Damon replied and Klaus glared at him.

"Choose." Klaus replied.

"Choose what?" Damon asked.

"Who will die." He pointed between them. Damon was surprised that Alaric's heart didn't spike then.

"That's easy. Kill _me_ instead." Damon replied and the shock was evident on Alaric's face.

"That is not how this works." Klaus replied. "And if you _don't_ choose, I will kill both of them." He said. Stefan and Alaric were staring at him. Damon noticed the defeated expression on Alaric's face. Damon figured Ric was sure that he would keep Stefan alive. Damon thought about it. Stefan had no humanity left, it would take him decades, maybe centuries to get it back... then when he did, he would no doubt not be able to cope with everything and he'd burn in the sun anyway. But Ric was an innocent. And Damon owed him one. Two actually. Damon wouldn't be able to live with his choice, but that was probably for the best. It was time they died. It was time they stopped this eternity thing. It wasn't doing either of them any good.

"Stefan." Damon said and Klaus looked at him confused.

"I said choose who _dies_." Klaus said and Damon nodded.

"Stefan." He said and Ric's jaw dropped. As did Klaus and Stefan's.

"He is your brother." Klaus said to him shocked.

"Yes, he is and I love him more than anyone in the world. But you completely fucked him over when you compelled away his humanity. When it eventually returns, he'll be so overloaded with guilt, he'll kill himself anyway. So I choose Stefan." Damon said to Klaus seriously and Klaus faltered. It was obvious that Klaus thought Damon would choose Ric. Ric thought that and so did Stefan.

"I am not killing my ripper." Klaus said to him annoyed and Damon shrugged.

"Then why bother making me choose?" Damon asked him.

"I did not think you cared _that_ much for this human." Klaus pointed to Ric and Damon shrugged.

"You despise me, don't you?" Damon asked Klaus curiously an idea forming in his head.

"Is that not obvious?" Klaus asked him.

"I have an offer for you then." Damon replied and Klaus looked at him sceptically.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I'll be your ripper." He said and Klaus, Stefan and Alaric's jaws dropped.

"But you are _not_ a ripper." Klaus pointed out and Damon nodded.

"I know. I'll do it anyway." He said and Klaus looked stunned.

"Why?" He asked intrigued.

"Because you despise me and being a ripper is probably the worst fate I could imagine. But I'll do it with a few conditions." Damon said. Klaus thought about that for a moment.

"You have your humanity turned on... yet you could rip humans apart?" Klaus asked cocking an eyebrow and Damon tried his best not to but he gulped at the thought anyway. That didn't go unnoticed by any of them. A Cheshire cat grin appeared on Klaus' face. He saw how much Damon did _not_ want to do that.

"I'll do it if you meet my conditions." Damon said and Klaus chuckled.

"And they are?" He asked.

"You leave Mystic Falls and don't ever come back. You consider Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy forgotten forever and you will never harm them. Elena will have blood taken from her once a month and stockpiled which you will have someone collect but other than that you will leave her alone. Then after the ten years you kill me. That's the deal." Damon said to him. Stefan and Alaric gaped at him in shock.

"And Katerina?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Kill the bitch. I don't give a fuck about her." Damon shrugged and Klaus thought about it. He saw that being a ripper would be torture for Damon and it seemed to be a good deal. "Oh and you will compel Stefan to switch his humanity back on and forget about everyone he killed since he left Mystic Falls with you." Damon added.

"Don't do it, Damon." Alaric said to him which only made Klaus grin wider.

"Deal." Klaus replied and Damon nodded.

"Then let them go." He said nodding towards Stefan and Ric and Klaus nodded. He moved in front of Stefan and stared into his eyes.

"Turn your humanity on. You will forget about every death you caused since you left Mystic Falls with me." Klaus compelled Stefan then untied him.

"Damon, no. Don't do this." Stefan pleaded and Damon could see the difference in him.

"Take care of yourself, brother." Damon drawled and Stefan looked at him with true panic.

"Why didn't you just choose me?" Alaric asked him shocked.

"Because you're my best friend." Damon replied and Alaric looked shocked. "I owed you one. Two actually. This way you'll hopefully get to live a normal life." He said to him then Klaus untied Alaric. "Bye, Ric." Damon said and Alaric could see the sorrow in the vampire's eyes but before he could say anything else, Klaus dragged Ric and Stefan out of the room, leaving Damon alone.

With the deal from hell.


End file.
